I Remember
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: A short ficlet based off of a youtube video I've been watching for like two days straight and so I wrote this. Slashy waters ahead, YAR! Gibbs/DiNozzo Jethro/Tony Jethro thinks Tony's acting wierd
1. Chapter 1

I Remember: A Tony/Gibbs fic based off of a fanvid on youtube.

Author's Note: I love youtube. I love it a lot. Thanks to all the fanvids placed on youtube I am often inspired to write fanfiction. I've watched one video like a hundred times and each time a love it a little bit more, so I figured I'd dedicate this one to the creator of the fantastic video I remember, Xenasoul. :) Thank you for the pretty video.

Summary: Gibbs is lost and confused by everything DiNozzo does until he stands in the elevator and finally remembers. Spoiler for the episodes after Gibbs is blown up. If I just spoiled something for the rest of you my bad.

Gibbs sighed as he walked through the hallway of NCIS. He hated being back here. Hated having to ride the elevator up to check on his idiot team. He was sure he left Tony in charge, but if that was true, why the hell wasn't he back in Mexico, Oh right! Tony was an idiot. Gibbs growled softly as he stepped off the elevator not really paying attention to the conversation between Ducky and DiNozzo till he caught the last statement. "I mean his hair is all long and crazy looking. And he's got this scraggly looking beard, he looks like a pirate or something! His eyes were all bloodshot, probably from drinking hooch from morning til night with Franks." Gibbs eyes narrowed and he tried to control the growl at the slight insult.

"It's called the Red Eye for a reason." Immediately Tony spun around and something changed in his eyes for a moment. Tony leaped onto Gibbs grabbing him tightly and squeezing as he clung to Gibbs simply breathing in the fact that Gibbs was still alive.

"Boss" He yelped just before the tackle hug making Gibbs smile at the childishness of it all. When Tony finally pulled back from what seemed like the longest hug ever, but actually lasted only a few milliseconds (A/N: Damn it.). Gibbs smiled lopsidedly before quickly rushing into his role. Turning back into the caretaker and chastising Tony, but the case was soon over and off he went back to Mexico, or so planned. Then Farnell needed him. The whole time on the way over to the perps home he listened to Tony babble incessantly about the new protocol and regulations. He ignored most of it and simply listened to the sound of his voice. And then he heard it. It wasn't so much a statement as the way Tony's voice wavered. It was concern laced with something else. What it was he couldn't place. His mind went back to that hug DiNozzo gave him. The look in Tony's eyes. When did Tony become so damn hard to read. Probably never, he thought to himself as he stared out the window. Probably just couldn't remember what that look meant. And then he lost himself in the case.

Gibbs growled angrily at the team before rushing into the elevator and hitting the emergency stop and simply stared at the walls of the elevator. There was so much he didn't understand still. He'd been reinstated and was no longer a retiree. Instead he was back to being an agent, but he still didn't get DiNozzo. After they'd gotten the real murderer and freed the innocent man from the case DiNozzo had come over. Tony had come right in and sat on the steps with a pizza and watched Gibbs work on the boat. Just watched, until Gibbs had taken a break and stole a slice of pizza, and Tony had leaned back and seemed frightened by the action. The entire night had left Gibbs with a bad taste in his mouth. Tony had finally left around 2 or 3 in the morning. And the way he had said goodbye, so nervous and shy. It would have been cute under any other circumstance, but Gibbs couldn't understand why DiNozzo was so nervous. Now he stood alone in the elevator. Slowly he began to shake then shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he remembered it all.

Tony waking up slowly in his arms

Both of them sitting watching a movie as Tony blathered on about the director and the actors.

DiNozzo curled up asleep next to Gibbs his head tucked into Gibbs neck.

Tony panting and moaning underneath him.

Tony laughing with a goofy grin as Gibbs tried to log onto the computer he bought him.

Tony helping him clean out the basement after the removal of another boat.

Making love to Tony under the new boat.

Tony kissing him in the elevator.

Tony hugging him tightly after ever close call.

Tony's first confession of love for Gibbs.

All the kisses, the touches, and everything he'd ever promised he made or given to Tony.

"God, I really am a bastard." He growled slapping the button and reactivating the elevator and jamming the button repeatedly to get back to where he'd left Tony. The second he stepped out he spotted Tony and remembered all the other times he'd come looking for Tony before and smiled lopsidedly as he watched Tony busily typing another report. "DiNozzo!" He barked and signaled for Tony to follow him. Tony jumped up and quickly followed him into the elevator.

"On your six, boss!" Tony shouted as he hopped into the elevator grinning happily as he hopped around the elevator to stand behind Gibbs. Gibbs sighed and slapped the emergency stop button and turned to stare at Tony, causing Tony to shift nervously and question following Gibbs in here. "Yeah, Boss?" Tony asked nervously taking a step back. Gibbs chuckled and gently patted Tony's shoulder.

"Tony, I remember." Gibbs said smiling gently the smile filled with comfort and love.

"You mean, you remember us?" Tony asked suddenly shifting forward his eyes filled with disbelief as he looked into Gibbs eyes waiting for an answer. Gibbs smiled warmly and gently pulled Tony closer.

"Yeah. Us." He whispered gently kissing DiNozzo on the forehead and gently ruffled his hair, loving the feel of Tony's hair between his fingers.

"Jethro…I don't know what to say. A lot of things happened while…" Tony hesistated afraid to finish, but Gibbs cut him off with a shrug and simple question.

"You still love me?" Tony shifted his expression guarded as he looked up at Gibbs.

"What about you?"

What do you think?" He asked staring Tony straight into his eyes trying to convey all he felt into that one look. Tony smiled warmly and chuckled as he slid into his rightful place and kissed Gibbs lightly. Gibbs smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Tony as he snuggled into his chest. Gibbs was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, ok. SO I planned on leaving at that in the first chapter, but of course I just had to go and get Story alert adds and favorite adds and now I feel compelled to write one more chapter. XD Plus I watched another episode of NCIS today, the one where Ziva first shows up. "I love you, Boss." ~Tony *jumps around and squeals* What can I say some things just speak for themselves. So this is the last chapter and no there won't be anymore for this story, but if people are nice (not like on Youtube :/) I may write more Tibbs Stories. OK, here you go, takes place a few hours later :D

Gibbs smiled as he drove back to his house, occasionally looking in his rear view to look back at Tony's car. He had been gone for a long time. He hadn't even realized he missed Tony, so much. Not that he wasn't gonna make up for it. He smiled and turned the radio on to listen to some music to keep his mind from wandering to how he was gonna make up for it.

Gibbs smiled and switched over to the CD he'd gotten in the mail almost a year ago. Felt like forever since he'd since those twins both giggling and telling him to look at what he had. Boy, had they been right, if they hadn't pointed it out in their writings, he never would have made his move. He owed those two a lot.*

Gibbs leaned forward slightly and switched to Song number 9 on the list grinning as he thought of how the words seemed to describe DiNozzo to the letter. He couldn't stop himself from quickly slipping into humming along with the song. He'd have to play this for Tony. As he turned into his driveway he smiled and ejected the CD and got out deciding to play it for Tony. Tony pulled in right behind him practically skipping up to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and tugged the man up the steps and noticing a neighbor staring quickly shot them the deadly Gibbs-glare.

Once inside Tony apparently decided to start babbling as Gibbs popped the CD into his old CD player Tony got him for Christmas. "Tony." Gibbs chided stopping the babbling for a moment. He grinned and turned to look at his younger agent signaling him to come closer to him.

There was a girl named Annie

_She had a very pretty face,_

_But not the way you would think so._

_Let me see if I can try and explain it._

Tony smiled and seemed to melt as he listened to the words. Gibbs grinned and gently pulled Tony into his arms kissing him lightly on the lips as they began to dance slowly to the calming intro.

_She had a smile that could light a room._

_And if she moved it'd moving you._

_But it wasn't like a magazine,_

_She was just plain Jane._

_Her name was Annie._

Gibbs gently leaned down kissing Tony lightly as the song's beat sped up. He planned on the kissing staying light, but he only had so much control when it came to Tony.

_She never looked in the mirror._

_She never liked what she would see_

_And even if I tried to tell her,_

_She never listened to a word I said._

Tony leaned up pressing closer to Gibbs opening his mouth wide allowing Gibbs complete access as all semblance of dancing ceased, the quicker rhythm reminding them of how long it had been.

_She always wanted what she never had._

_But never had what she needed so badly._

_Someone telling her she was fine,_

_And that's not right, _

_That's why I'm saying,_

Tony didn't question how they managed to get to the couch, he was just glad he could finally lay back. His hands, of course kept moving all over Gibbs, trying to force every inch of the older man to memory. Gibbs smiled at Tony's need to touch and kissed him roughly before whispering the Chorus into Tony's ear as he pulled at Tony's shirt.

"_Annie, Don't be shy._

_And Annie don't just cry,_

_Looks don't make the world go round._

_But it comes around…_

_So, Annie don't be shy_

_And Annie please don't cry._

_I always have to stop myself_

_Cause you're beautiful!"_

Tony's breath hitched as Gibbs hands finally reached skin touching and gripping and feeling everything he could reach at this angle. Tony finally pushed him away kissing Gibbs lightly as he flipped their positions and started to undress his lower half.

_I didn't know if I could tell her._

_I didn't know if I could make her see._

_She didn't need it for the beauty._

_She didn't need to find a way to show me._

_They took her moments of feeling alive,_

_And made them moments of dieing inside._

_She needed someone to scream her name._

_To take her pain, and it's why I'm screaming,_

Gibbs pulled Tony close to him trying to put them as close to one another as they could possibly get. Both men needing to feel the other. Gibbs needing to know Tony was his, again, was really ok. Tony simply needing to hold Gibbs, to feel him like he'd wanted to after the ship exploded. As their lips met again , both men tried their best to pour their emotions into. Tony felt tears he hadn't been able to shed come to the front. Gibbs pulled away gently kissing away the tears, trying to make better what he knew would take forever to heal.

_Annie, Don't be shy._

_And Annie don't just die,_

_Looks don't make the world go round._

_But it comes around…_

_and, Annie don't be shy_

_And Annie please don't cry._

_I always have to stop myself_

_Cause you're beautiful!_

_And Annie, _

_You are the one sight my eyes never tire of._

_It's like I can not get enough of you._

_Annie you are the one song_

_Left in my symphony._

_Like you were made for me._

Gibbs and Tony's movements were slower, more gradual now, matching the tempo of the song. Gibbs moved Tony slowly preparing him, not wanting to hurt him. Tony smiled and moaned happy to feel Gibbs, again. And when Gibbs entered him, he knew he was loved. Knew Gibbs had missed him just as much. Both men finally able to be like one.

_So, Annie don't be shy._

_And Annie don't just die._

_Looks don't make the world go round._

_But it comes around._

Gibbs knew neither of them would last long, but that wasn't the point. Tony needed to feel every lost drop of feeling Gibbs held for him, needed to know that to Gibbs Tony was one of kind. Tony was someone he needed by his side every day. Tony kissed him as they both neared their climax.

_And Annie don't be shy._

_And Annie please don't cry._

_I always have to stop myself,_

_Cause you're beautiful._

Both men gasped breathing seeming to stop as they finally reached their climax. Tony went over the edge first moaning and clawing into Gibbs back, his anal muscles clamping down over Gibbs, causing his release. Gibbs held Tony close shaking and gripping the younger man tightly. Both slowly beginning to come down from their high.

_So, Annie don't be shy._

_And Annie don't just die._

_Looks don't make the world go round._

_But it comes around._

_And Annie don't be shy._

_And Annie please don't cry._

_I always have to stop myself,_

_Have to stop myself_

_Have to stop myself_

_Have to stop myself_

_Cause you are beautiful._

_Cause you are beautiful_

_Cause you are beautiful_

Tony smiled sinking slowly into Gibbs nuzzling close as he finally listened to the song, actually heard what Gibbs was saying (metaphorically).

_There was a girl named Annie,_

_She had a very pretty face._

Tony smiled as the song slowly came to an end, the next song beginning to play quietly in the background. "You know," Tony whispered softly as he nuzzled closer borrowing into Gibbs' arms. "I really ought to send Ren and Izzy* something special." Gibbs laughed lightly and kissed Tony gently on the nose.

"Don't you think a two years is a little late for that?" Gibbs asked staring up at Tony with a smile. Tony grinned and shook his head vigorously.

"It's never to late, Gibbs. Besides, they love me. They won't care. Long as I send them pictures and stories." Tony teased as he leaned over the couch grabbing up his cell phone. Gibbs tightened his grip on Tony afraid he was leaving and was rewarded with a laugh. "Say cheese, Boss." Tony said pushing his and Gibbs face together before taking a quick shot with his camera phone.

"Tony, if you send them that photo and tell them about this, I won't care, but if this winds up on the web, you won't be able to comprehend the punishment, you'll get for that." Gibbs growled lightly pulling the camera out of Tony's hand and looking at the photo. He'd have to get Abby to print it. And print it Abby did. The photo sits warm and welcoming and full of love on a shelf in Gibbs basement, for when Tony works late.

A photo of Tony and Gibbs smiling both without shirts on and sweaty. Yep, it was his favorite picture.

*Ren and Izzy a.k.a. the twins. These two aren't in the show don't look for them. Their rabid slash fangirls that travel across different shows and pair up male characters in their infamous stories. They write very explicit Lit erotica. They have they're own story, I just need to figure out where to start them off at, Law & Order: CI or NCIS or maybe Psych. These two really roam, Here I claim they spawned Tony and Gibbs relationship. ;P

The song that I wrote in here is called Annie by Safety Suit, doesn't seem to fit Tony, but I just really love the song and thought it might be good to use so I wouldn't have to try and write long explicit stuff. Ok, so that's all. R&R. LAST CHAPTER! Don't ask for more! (Well, ask for more, just not more chapters on this one. I have other stories too Wink wink nudge nudge.) P.S. I was listening to the song and typing it up at the same time. Not easy.


End file.
